vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Girl Quest!
|-|Monster Girl Quest!= |-|Monster Girl Quest! Paradox RPG= Summary Monster Girl Quest! is an Eroge visual novel series produced by Torotoro Resistance. It takes place in a fantasy world featuring humans and "monsters", hybrids between monsters and humans. These two species lived in mutual hatred for many years due to the influence of the Goddess Ilias. However, a young man named Luka grew up to desire coexistence and set off to defeat the monster lord to achieve his goal, not knowing the true complexity of the conflict between the two races. Monster Girl Quest! Paradox RPG is the sequel to the original trilogy. Taking place in an alternate timeline where the Goddess Ilias stopped existing 30 years ago, humans and monsters live in relative. However, a great calamity is slowly being inflicted on the world, causing it and every other timeline to be slowly erased, alongside several other factions fighting over control of Luka's own timeline. Power of the Verse While the verse starts pretty modestly, with most monsters hardly reaching beyond Tier 7, the strongest monsters become vastly more powerful, with several reaching stellar levels of power. This is even more true with Paradox, which introduces many multiversal threats and casual destruction of universes. The verse also possesses formidable abilities at the higher end of the spectrum, with many usage and resistance to high-level void manipulation, conceptual manipulation, mind manipulation, etc. Explanation Timelines Due to Monster Girl Quest Paradox, the game has introduced many timelines with many characters hailing from said timelines. As these characters often vary in power, they have been separated into several keys for each of their versions. As all of these timelines are mere variations of the original, scaling characters between their own incarnations is allowed, as long as they didn’t get an explicit boost in power between their versions. Thus, characters with little to no difference between their versions should not get keys. Original Timeline: The timeline of the original Visual Novel trilogy. It is also the original one “chronologically”, as it was the only existing timeline for most of history and accidentally spawned all the other timelines from itself. As a result of this, all the timelines in the multiverse are variants of the original. Those who stray too far from the history of the original are more quickly assimilated by Chaos than those who follow its history closely. This timeline has been erased before the events of Paradox by Black Alice, which caused the creation of all timelines. Paradox Timeline: It is the main timeline of the Paradox RPG trilogy. As the earliest timeline, it has the highest amount of Tartarus (holes in space-time leading to other universes) of any timeline, making it highly prized for many factions. Its history is the same as the original up until 30 years ago, where the Great Disaster destroyed Heaven alongside Goddess Ilias, spread magic around the world and split Sentora into many islands. As such, angels aren’t non-corporeal anymore there and humans can use magic. Ruined Timeline: A timeline accessed from the first Tartatrus of the Paradox Timeline. This timeline was presumably the same as the Paradox one until Luka met with Granberia in Iliasburg and gave up, returning to Illiasville. This let Ilias proceed with the Re-creation of the world, eliminating all monsters and humans from the surface of the Earth. This timeline is set a decade in the future compared to the Paradox Timeline. Rostrum Timeline: A timeline accessed from the second Tartarus of the Paradox Timeline. This timeline takes place 25 years in the past compared to the Paradox Timeline, before Rostrum was destroyed. It was also roughly at the same time as when Marcellus started adventuring, with the Paradox Timeline Marcellus visiting this world only a few weeks after this world’s Marcellus visited Rostrum. Administrator’s Tower Timeline: A timeline accessed from the third Tartarus of the Paradox Timeline. 30 years ago, this world has begun to be slowly consumed by Chaos and assaulted by many Apoptosis, including Adramelech. Over the course of the years, it was slowly consumed, forcing its inhabitants to take refuge in the Administrator’s Tower. By the time the protagonists have reached this world, it has been reduced to a small island floating in Chaos, with only a few artificial and undead monsters remaining. It was quickly once they arrived, due to a last attack from Adramelech. 500 years ago Timeline: A timeline accessed from the fourth Tartarus of the Paradox Timeline. As its name suggests, this timeline takes place 500 years ago compared to the Paradox Timeline. Outside of that, it doesn’t seem to differ from the Original Timeline in any way, except that Black Alice seems to be aware of the “correct history” and seeks to follow it. Monster Timeline: A timeline currently not accessible from the Paradox Timeline. Unlike the Original Timeline, the monsters won the Great Monster War, causing both the angels and Goddess Ilias herself to be exterminated. The inhabitants of this world are currently attempting to gather as many beings as possible into their worlds by slaughtering those in other worlds, causing them to be reincarnated into their own timeline. Angel Timeline: A timeline currently not accessible from the Paradox Timeline. Unlike the Original Timeline, the angels won the Great Monster War, causing both the monsters and Alipheese the First herself to be exterminated. The inhabitants of this world are currently attempting to gather as many beings as possible into their worlds via unknown methods as of yet, although this method seems unable to transport many people at once, forcing them to select who to bring to their world. Labyrinth of Chaos Timelines: A variety of erased timelines found in the Labyrinth of Chaos. None of these timelines exist anymore and have been swallowed by Chaos already. The White Rabbit has taken bits of them to build the Labyrinth itself. However, none of the beings inside them have much autonomy anymore, instead being closer to preprogrammed copies of the originals. Levels The original game series features a "Monsterpedia", an in-game encyclopedia that lists various pieces of information. Most notably, it gives a "level" to every character in the game. However, this level does not affect any of the character's actual stats in-game and only serves an informative purpose. Furthermore, stats have been given by Word of God to characters who only appear in lore and never actually fought the protagonist. In combination with the fact that scaling many characters would be impossible otherwise, this means that levels are considered useable for scaling characters to others. However, as noted by Word of God, the concept of levels are still game mechanics and that levels are still just vague rating of a character's power and as a result can still be wrong. Thus, if concrete feats/scaling contradicts levels, they can be ignored. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Saikou The Lewd King *CrimsonStarFallen *Hl3 or bust *Junkoposter *TheRustyOne *DragonEmperor23 *ZacharyGrossman273 *DMB 1 *LuckyEmile *Elizhaa *LukaSolosYourVerse *EmperorRorepme *FDrybob Opponents *Yobo Blue *Crimson Azoth *The God Of Procrastination *Zanybrainy2000 *The Divine Phoenix Neutral * Mr. Bambu Characters Original Trilogy Main Characters Lukaoriginal.png|'Luka'|link=Luka (Original) Adultalice.png|'Alice'|link=Alice (Monster Girl Quest!) Almaface.png|'Alma Elma'|link=Alma Elma Tamamoface.png|'Tamamo'|link=Tamamo (Monster Girl Quest!) Eruface.png|'Erubetie'|link=Erubetie Iliasface2.png|'Goddess Ilias'|link=Goddess Ilias Part 1 Monsters Slimeface.png|'Slime Girl'|link=Slime Girl Darkelfface.png|'Dark Elf Fencer'|link=Dark Elf Fencer Gnomeface.png|'Gnome'|link=Gnome (Monster Girl Quest!) Part 2 Monsters impface.png|'Rami'|link=Rami Part 3 Monsters Shadowgirlface.png|'Shadow Girl'|link=Shadow Girl Edenface.png|'Seraph Eden'|link=Seraph Eden Promface.png|'Promestein'|link=Promestein Blackaliceface.png|'Black Alice'|link=Black Alice (Monster Girl Quest!) Others Amiraface.png|'Amira'|link=Amira Lucifinaface.png|'Lucifina'|link=Lucifina Micaelaface.png|'Micaela'|link=Micaela Bg210.png|'Heaven'|link=Heaven (Monster Girl Quest!) Paradox Trilogy Main Characters Smolliceface.png|'Alice (Paradox)'|link=Alice (Paradox) sonyaface.png|'Sonya'|link=Sonya (Monster Girl Quest!) LOOKOUTITSNURUKO.png|'Nuruko'|link=Nuruko Steinface.png|'Promestein (Angel Timeline)'|link=Promestein (Angel Timeline) Part 1 Monsters Valtoface.png|'Valto'|link=Valto Adraface.png|'Adramelech'|link=Adramelech (Monster Girl Quest!) Part 2 Monsters Ct_twinkel1.png|'Twinkell'|link=Twinkell Part 3 Monsters Others LOOKOUTIT'SARABBIT.png|'White Rabbit'|link=White Rabbit Reaperfacee.png|'Reaper'|link=Reaper (Monster Girl Quest!) Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Visual Novel Verses Category:Games Category:Doujinshi Category:RPG Maker Category:Verses